


You're My Star

by B N Prompte (RumpelstiltskinIX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Plot, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Summoning, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpelstiltskinIX/pseuds/B%20N%20Prompte
Summary: A grudging High Chancellor's attendant stumbles across a strange stone, and with it, forbidden magic.





	You're My Star

Kathulent sat at his desk, one pointy booted ankle resting on the corner as he thumbed through the High Chancellor’s letters. Mostly complaints about this war, or that famine, or a ‘wrongly accused’ friend or relative that had ended up on the pyre for magic. The pap, pap, pap of a quartz inkwell hitting a palm was the lone sound aside from a steadily vanishing torch as he read Jezlan from Duport’s plea from the midst of a drought.

Quartz bounced on the floor for what must have been the fiftieth time that night.

“Have you nothing better to do?” Kathulent snapped over his shoulder.

Behind him was a towering behemoth of a man – if it could even be called that. It was two heads taller than the door, and one head wider. Midnight skin was wrought with swirling, smoky patterns that spoke of stars and the ominous powers they held. A single chunk of rock and an ill-placed thought later, and Kathulent’s demon was born fully formed to this world.

“Do you?” the demon responded, though the voice was only in Kathulent’s head.

Kathulent stared at the demon, focusing, searching for that thread of thought that the demon seemed so able to play at its own will. He heard the demon’s breath, a surreal cacophony of a strong gust of wind and an agitated sigh. Shuddering and bearing its teeth, the demon finally crouched to pick up the inkwell it had been juggling and had dropped.

Kathulent allowed himself a minute smile, eyes narrowed.

“Now I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this thread on Tumblr: https://writhingbeneathyou.tumblr.com/post/164110590457/ilcastro-stardustandswirls-me-to-the-demon-in
> 
> stardustandswirls  
> me to the demon in the corner of my room: ain’t u got shit to do  
>  _____  
>  ilcastro  
> Demon to me: I could ask you the same thing  
>  _____  
>  writhingbeneathyou  
> Me to the demon in the corner of the room: *slowly looks the demon up and down* I do now.


End file.
